


Dream Catcher

by Haruka_Malayo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Entirely Self-Indulgent, M/M, Play Through Novelization, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Original Character, Pokemon Red and Blue Walkthrough, Self Insert With Style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3015539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_Malayo/pseuds/Haruka_Malayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's with the dream catcher?" "Well, I usually sleep better with it over my head. It also weeds out the bad dreams. I haven't had a bad dream in years. You should try it." "If you say so..." Answer to a prompt, in progress, original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cue Lights!

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt:
> 
> Original Trainer fan fiction, this is based on the game and NOT the anime series. A trainer from Vermillion City is travelling to Pallet Town, on the way the trainer runs into trouble and in turn meets the current champion. Only, the beginning trainer doesn't know as they travel together, even after the trainer has gotten their first Pokemon they continue to travel together. Eventual romance required, don't care about ratings, want plenty of drama, don't care if it's hetero, yaoi or yuri, but cannon characters (Gym Leaders, Team Rocket, Professor Oak, ect.) can appear, KANTO REGION ONLY. If there's a continuation onto Johto, Hoenn, ect. then I'd rather that be in a sequal or something. Multi-chapter.
> 
> It's been like four years and I have no clue who made up this prompt. I also don't know if I'll ever finish this story, but I figured I would post what I have. The more people who needle me about working on this, the more I might work on it.

Kyle had waited an extra two years to start his Pokemon journey, but boy, was it worth it.

He had spent the time researching, devoting his life to learning everything about Pokemon, simply so that he could, in time, become the best of the best. His dream was to become the Pokemon Champion of Kanto. That was all he could think about every day, but it wasn't because he wanted power or wanted everybody to pay attention to him.

Kyle had never known his dad. That was why.

Call it weird, call it stupid, but Kyle had felt that void in his life for the longest time, and he had desperately wanted to fill it with something - anything. That thing just had to be becoming the champion of Kanto! It just had to be! Yet, going out into the big world, facing new challenges, facing new Pokemon - the thought of it sent quick shudders of fear down his spine.

Yeah. Kyle was afraid of Pokemon. All Pokemon seemed to give him the creeps a little, but Fire Pokemon were the ones who creeped him out the most. After all, it was a wild, released Arcanine that had killed his father many years ago. And he was rumored to have been the most talented trainer in all of Kanto! A Champion in his own right...Santo Yukishiro, Pokemon Champion of Kanto, had been killed. Everybody knew it; it had been on the news for many years. They had sent out other trainers to track down and capture the Arcanine, but nobody had managed to do it.

Kyle had been all of one year old when it had happened. One day, his dad had been outside the city, and the next day, he was gone.

His mother, Hideko, who was a Coordinator originally from Lilycove City in Hoenn, did her best to raise the young boy right. She broke the news to him one night after a long nightmare, and from that moment on, Kyle swore to himself he would never get close to a Fire Pokemon - ever. If he ever had to battle one, he would just stay as far away as possible.

That was his plan of attack as well for starting on his Pokemon journey. When he felt he was ready to finally begin his journey - two years after most kids did - he had called Professor Oak in Pallet Town, and the Professor had given the OK for Kyle to come over and get his starter Pokemon. Unlike many beginning trainers, who had thought it over time and time again, Kyle knew exactly which one he wanted. It was quite easy, if you thought about it - Bulbasaur, against a Fire Pokemon, would get canned, and Charmander WAS a Fire Pokemon. That left Squirtle - a Water Pokemon, with a huge advantage against Fire-types. Ding ding ding!

Kyle had wished, however, that Professor Oak was giving away Pikachus instead. He had heard of some kid, years earlier, who had ended up with one, but that was a simple fluke, and he knew it wouldn't happen again. Being from Vermillion City, Kyle was a huge fan of electric-based Pokemon, which were the specialty of the local Gym leader, Lt. Surge. There had been several times during his school days in which the Lightning American had visited Kyle's class, bringing along his prized Raichu with him. Over the years, Kyle had finally gotten enough courage to pet it, which led to a sort of favoritism. So there it was - Kyle was slightly afraid of all Pokemon, but he'd rather be with an Electric type, then a Water to ward off any Fire Pokemon, then any other type, then a Fire-type last.

"It's kind of chilly this morning," he told his mother as he shouldered his backpack. He was wearing a red t-shirt, which wasn't visible under his long-sleeved blue shirt. The blue shirt had red trim on the sleeves. Kyle tied his black tennis shoes on, pulling the legs of his jeans over them. "But I layered, so if it gets hotter, I can change."

"You took a change of clothes, didn't you?" Kyle's mother asked that fateful morning - the morning he was finally going to leave on his own personal Pokemon journey.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, though they look the same as all my other clothes. I'm kind of glad you got all these clothes half-price. I never get tired of them!"

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Positive. I've been preparing myself mentally for the past two months. This should be a piece of cake. The hardest part will be getting from Vermillion to Pallet."

Because Kyle did not live in Pallet Town, he had to travel to the small village in order to get his first Pokemon from Professor Oak. The route was not a direct one, and included running into wild Pokemon, which Kyle was not fond of. He listened as his mother recapped her directions for getting to Pallet Town safely.

"Here in this Pokeball is my prized Pokemon, Weepinbell. Together, we won many contests. She will protect you if you run into any Diglett in the cave, and she knows the Hidden Machine move, Cut, so you can cut down the bushes. Get through Diglett's Cave; it should take you an hour or two, then go south, using your compass. You'll go through a building - the owners won't mind. People are always going through there. When you reach a dead end, there will be a bush to your right. Have Weepinbell cut it down; then, you'll be in Viridian City. Go through Viridian - heal Weepinbell if she needs it - and from there, go south again. You'll pass the Pokemon Center and be on Route 1. Look for the ledges. If you jump off them, you'll miss almost every patch of grass, and even if you run into a Wild Pokemon, they are several levels lower than Weepinbell's 25."

Kyle took the Pokeball from his mother. "Right." He took a big breath. "I'm ready. Got everything packed, and now I have Weepinbell."

"And don't forget, you're going to give Weepinbell to Professor Oak so he can send it back to the Vermillion Pokemon Center," Kyle's mom said. "Weepinbell's one of my best friends. I don't want to go without her any longer than I have to!" Then, she grew serious. "Kyle, you know I'm going to worry about you, but I have faith in you. You have your father's determined spirit. I want to show you something."

While his mother disappeared inside the house, Kyle looked down at the Pokeball in his hand. Weepinbell was one of the Pokemon he really trusted. The only problem was that she was a grass type. If he ran into any Fire Pokemon, he was toast, but within theory, the only Pokemon he would run into in Diglett's Cave were...well, Diglett. The little Ground-type Pokemon were super weak against Weepinbell's Razor Leaf. It would be a breeze!

His mother soon returned, with a blue lanyard in her hands. "All of your father's Pokemon were released into the wild when he was killed," she told Kyle. "I kept this, though. It's a lanyard with a Great Ball attached to it. The Great Ball doesn't have anything in it anymore, but it used to hold your father's favorite Pokemon, Ninetales."

Kyle smiled as he took the empty Great Ball, putting the lanyard around his neck and letting the small ball hang. It was amazing to think that this actually belonged to his father...Santo Yukishiro, Pokemon Champion! The thought made him thankful.

There was one more thing he was thankful for...thank goodness there wasn't a Fire Pokemon in the Great Ball anymore!

"You are to call when you get to Professor Oak's office," Kyle's mother told him, walking him to the door. "A call from Viridian is optional."

Looking back at his house, Kyle let it all sink in. No more warm bed, no more home cooking, no more Mom. Now, it was just him and Weepinbell, and soon, it would just be him and Squirtle. An uneasy lump formed in his throat, but he swallowed, knowing that there was no way to go except away...away from Vermillion City, away from the comfortable life he had always known. Yet, he knew, deep down inside, he wanted this more than anything else.

He locked eyes with his mother and smiled. "I'll see you later," he said, not wanting to say 'good bye.'

With that, he was off.


	2. Don't Step On The Diglett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diglett-dig, Diglett-dig, Diglett-dig, TRIO TRIO TRIO!

It had been that simple, to walk out of his house and to face the unknown. But for Kyle, the journey was far from over. In fact, it was far from beginning! He still had to make it to Professor Oak's office in one piece. 

That was where his mother's old Weepinbell came in. Kyle quickly walked across Vermillion City, excited to get to Diglett's Cave. His mother was right; it was a near-direct route to Viridian City, especially if he used Weepinbell's Cut attack. Weepinbell would also overpower any Diglett that bothered him in the cave. Besides, Diglett was less than an inch tall. If there was a 'first Pokemon' to face, a really small one would be ideal!

He made it past the Pokemon Mart and the port. The S.S.Anne used to dock there, but it had not in a while. Kyle had heard stories of lavish parties being held on the ocean liner, and usually, all Pokemon Trainers -- especially those sanctioned by Professor Oak -- were invited. Perhaps, someday, he would also be invited to a party like that, but who knew for sure? First, he had to make his way to Professor Oak's office.

The hill rose up above him. Diglett's Cave. It wasn't a mountain, like up north near Rock Tunnel, but it wasn't a mound. It was more of a mountainous hill, with a cave that led down to the pathway that would lead toward Pewter and Viridian Cities. Kyle could walk to this hill with his eyes closed; he saw it from afar all the time and sometimes passed by it, knowing the path would lead to his ultimate destiny. Now, he would be walking through for the first time. He reached to his belt and fingered the Pokeball that held Weepinbell. This was it. Without looking back, Kyle walked into the cave.

There was a hole in the cave, with a ladder going down into it. Beneath the hole was the beginning of the pathway. A man was standing by the pathway; he was guarding the entrance to the path. Kyle knew him; when he was younger, he had come into school to teach the kids the safety of Diglett's Cave. 

"What is your reason for going further into the cave?" the man asked Kyle as he approached him. 

Kyle smiled, holding up Weepinbell's Pokeball. "I'm going to Pallet Town, and I'm armed," he said.

The man nodded. "Proceed."

Kyle put Weepinbell's ball back onto his belt and slowly made his way down the ladder. As he climbed down, he could see that the cave was lit by small lights, but other than that, it was rather dark. Oh, well, at least it was lit well enough to see. That was all that mattered.

He reached the ground and hopped off the ladder, looking farther into the cave. It was empty and silent; not a sound could be heard. Kyle nervously bit his lip; this was the hard part, making it through with all these wild Diglett. He grabbed his mother's Pokeball. "Now is the time, Weepinbell!" he yelled, throwing it.

The ball bounced open, and Weepinbell came out. She looked at Kyle, awaiting his instructions. While Weepinbell was a good, friendly Pokemon, she was also extremely loyal.

Kyle smiled at Weepinbell. "All right, Weepinbell, let's go. I'm going to run through this cave, so be sure to keep up, okay?"

Then, without any warning, Kyle started running. His plan was to get through Diglett's Cave as quickly as possible. His feet pounded the ground as he sprinted, only thinking of getting out of the cave. Get out, get out...get out on the other side so you can begin this journey! A couple of Diglett popped up beside him, but he pay no attention to any of them; at the moment, he was faster than them.

Suddenly, a Diglett popped up in front of Kyle's left foot, and the boy tripped on it, flying through the air. The momentum he had been using to run was now taking him through space and slamming him into the rocky ground.

"Dig..." The Diglett did not look happy and disappeared into the ground, however, two more appeared by Kyle's body. They looked curious, sniffing Kyle as he got up, dusting himself off. Weepinbell, not far behind, finally caught up.

"That hurt..." Kyle said, inspecting his scratches. He looked up and saw the Diglett by him, sniffing him and being curious.

"Diglett Dig, Diglett Dig..."

Kyle realized what had happened; one of these little Pokemon had caused him to trip. He growled. "You tripped me, didn't you?"

The Diglett that had tripped Kyle reappeared on the ground, between the other two. He laughed at Kyle; then, the other two joined in. Soon, all three Diglett were laughing at Kyle.

This was not good for Kyle's ego. Growling, he forgot completely about Weepinbell and swung his foot at the Diglett, hitting them. They disappeared under the ground. "See how you like that!" Kyle yelled. 

Suddenly, three Diglett came to the surface, all together. They looked bigger than the other Diglett, and Kyle realized it wasn't a Diglett at all -- it was a Dugtrio, Diglett's evolved form. He turned to Weepinbell. "Okay, this looks like a little bit much for me. Razor Leaf!"

"Weepin!" Weepinbell released her attack straight at Dugtiro. It hit directly, knocking it out with one hit. It returned to the ground as Kyle gave Weepinbell a high-five...well, a high-leaf. "Good job, Weepinbell!" he said.

But the Diglett were not done with Kyle. After being stepped on, they told the other Diglett in the cave about this human who stepped on them and had no respect. When the Diglett then heard of Dugtrio and how he had been defeated easily, enough spirit was raised...

Kyle, meanwhile, was still running through the cave, Weepinbell at his side. This was easy! Every time a Diglett got in his way, he would just step on it or kick it off to the side. So far, no other Dugtrio had appeared. If his entire Pokemon career was like this, it would really be a piece of cake!

Suddenly, three Dugtrio rose to the surface. Then, several other Diglett popped up around Kyle. Kyle stopped running, looking around him; the Diglett seemed to have him surrounded. There was no way he was going to be able to step on all of them. He turned back to Weepinbell.

"Let's go, Weepinbell! Razor Leaf all of them! We don't have time for this!"

Weepinbell powered herself up and shot out several leafs. Several of them hit their targets, but many still missed, flying around and even coming back and hitting Kyle. Looking back at Weepinbell, Kyle winced. The Razor Leaf attack hurt, but if it got rid of the Diglett, that was fine with him.

Now that Weepinbell's attack was done, her turn was over, and it was the enemy's turn to attack. Currently, the enemy numbered three Dugtrio and countless Diglett. As Kyle straightened up from where he had cowered (shielding himself from the Razor Leaf attack), his jaw tightened. He knew there was no way Weepinbell could survive all of those attacks -- and man, did those Dugtrio look mean and generally unhappy. They burrowed further in front of Kyle -- it seemed as if they were the only ones who were going to attack, but even their brute strength -- plus their high levels -- made things look bleak.

"Weepinbell, return!" Now the fear was really showing in Kyle's voice. He ran to the biggest rock he could find and got up on top of it. Maybe the Dugtrio would not be able to get him from there. Crouching, he watched the ground. Several Dugtrio were around the rock, and they did not look happy. Kyle closed his eyes.

"Oh, I wish this nightmare was over already!"

CRACK.

Ohh, crap. The part of the rock that Kyle was standing on cracked -- a Dugtrio had found its way through. Kyle fell off the rock, finding himself in a corner. The Dugtrio were coming after him. All Kyle could do was crouch and duck, putting his head between his knees. Oh, powers that be, let death come swiftly and painlessly --

"Venusaur, fall in! Razor Leaf!"

Kyle heard a swoosh above his head, and he ducked his head in more. What was going on? It seemed like some other Pokemon was attacking. Then, everything was silent. Was it safe? Yet, at the same time, he didn't want to look, for fear of getting attacked by that Dugtrio again. Then, he heard a few footsteps. A person? Another person was in the cave; that had to be it!

Then, he heard -- and felt -- the footsteps getting closer, and he heard a voice. "Those Dugtrio won't be bothering you anymore. My Venusaur easily knocked them out. Come on, let's get you up."

Kyle, who was still crouched in his position, looked up at the stranger. He was looking down at the younger boy, his gloved hand outstretched. His long white hair was partially pulled back in a unkempt ponytail, also held back by a pair of Go-Goggles. He was also wearing a dark, sleeveless top and baggy khaki pants. His green eyes surveyed Kyle, who was still on the ground.

"I assume you're new at this," he said.

Kyle nodded. "I'm not even an official Trainer yet."

The white-haired boy was taken aback. "Not an official trainer yet? Then what are you doing out here?"

Kyle motioned to the one Pokeball he was holding. "I'm going to Pallet Town right now, to pick up my first Pokemon. I borrowed my mother's Weepinbell to get through this cave, but we ran into too many Dugtrio." He paused, looking at the plain red Pokeball. "She'll still be able to use Cut, to cut the bushes down, but I'm not sure if I can make it through the rest of this cave..."

"Call her out." The boy reached into his messenger bag. "From what I hear, it should only take a Super Potion. I've got five of them -- healing your Weepinbell won't take any time at all."

Kyle's eyes widened a little. "Oh, you don't have to do this," he said as he released Weepinbell. "It's my fault for getting tangled up with those Dugtrio."

"Nonsense. They only get mad if you step on them."

Kyle sweatdropped. "Well, I guess I learned that the hard way..." He laughed, and the other boy laughed as well. 

Kyle didn't know why, but he felt as if he could trust this other boy. He handed over his mother's Weepinbell to get healed, not worrying about her safety in the least. Perhaps it was the fact that this boy's Pokemon -- was it a Venusaur? -- had saved him from nearly getting eaten alive by those Dugtrio!

"That was your Venusaur that saved me, right?" he asked as the other boy returned Weepinbell to her Pokeball.

He nodded. "Venusaur was my first Pokemon -- I mean, I got him as a Bulbasaur. He's the Pokemon I trust most, with my life in many cases. It was an easy decision to use him in your situation; solely because of type advantage, but Venusaur is strong as well."

"What level?" 

"Seventy."

Kyle's eyes got wide. "Seventy? Man, that's high! How long have you been training?"

The white-haired boy thought to himself aloud. "Well, I started when I was ten...which makes that four years."

"Wow," Kyle said. "You must be good -- good enough to be a Champion!"

The boy sweatdropped. "Well, strength isn't everything, is it?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, being a Champion. Takes strategy as well, and trust and love for your Pokemon."

Kyle nodded. "That's what I'd like to be -- a Champion. I hope someday that I'm good enough."

"Well, you're starting out on the right path by going to Pallet. You live in Vermillion?"

"Yeah."

"It's a good idea to take Diglett's Cave. It's the shortest direct route from Vermillion to Viridian, and from there, it's a snap to get to Pallet Town. Just a lot of walking, that's all." He gave Weepinbell's Pokeball back to Kyle. "If you don't mind, I should probably head to Pallet as well. Get my Pokedex checked up, meet up with old Oak, for old time's sake."

Kyle smiled. "Oh, you would?"

"Yeah. But once we get to Pallet Town, you're on your own. Don't think you're getting off easy just 'cause you're traveling with me."

Kyle growled. "I don't intend on taking it easy," he said. "I intend on showing the world just how strong I can be -- eep!" He jumped as a Diglett appeared at his feet.

"Just don't step on it!" the white-haired boy said. He sighed. "The sooner we get to Pallet Town, the better."

Kyle sighed as the Diglett, unfazed from earlier, disappeared under the ground. "Okay, so I'm not the bravest person in the world," he said. "But I fully intend on getting courage! That's what a journey is for, isn't it?"

The boy smiled. "I admire your courage...especially with lack of experience. It's clear that you've never witnessed nor been in a battle before."

Kyle paused. "Okay, that's right," he said. "Other than Lt. Surge's Raichu, I haven't seen anything before in the vein of a Pokemon attack."

"Let's talk and walk. This way." The boy began to walk in the opposite direction, toward the end of Diglett's Cave that stretched toward Pewter and, ultimately, Viridian City. "So, you're from Vermillion City -- do I have that right? I want to make sure."

"Yeah. Name's Kyle Yukishiro."

The white-haired boy stopped in his tracks, turning back to Kyle, a look of shock on his face. "Yukishiro? Are you related to Santo Yukishiro?"

Kyle blushed. He had originally planned on keeping his lineage a secret for a while, to keep the pressure off of his shoulders, and now he had gone and spilled already! Taking a deep breath, he took the minute to explain everything.

"I want to be a Champion, like my father, but to be honest, I'm quite scared of Pokemon, especially Fire-types, after what happened to my dad. I know a lot of stats about Pokemon, because I've been spending the last two years studying everything about them -- I'm twelve, by the way -- so when I finally went on my journey, I would be able to do fine. But you're right. I guess I don't know a lot about actually battling." He paused. "But I'm ready to learn."

"Other than your father, do you know any other Pokemon Champions?"

The question seemed odd. Kyle thought for a minute, then shook his head. "I've studied a lot about Pokemon, but other than Lance -- who was the Champion for a long time -- I don't know of anybody."

Phew. Safe. "Just wondering. That explains why you're an amateur at this. You've studied Pokemon before, but you haven't studied other trainers." He leaned forward. "Perhaps this has to do with that fear of yours?"

"I'm working to conquer it! I was doing great against all those Diglett until their evolved form showed up! This is called Diglett's Cave, not Dugtrio's Cave!"

"Only if you're picky." 

Kyle walked behind the older boy for a few minutes, until the walls of the cave got lighter in color. "We're getting close to the end," the newcomer said. "Well, are you going to take my help or not?"

"Of course. I'm a beginner, but I try not to be stubborn. I could use the tips; seems like you've got a lot of them!" Kyle paused. "Wait -- what's your name again?"

The white-haired boy paused, as if he was mulling it over for a second, then he smiled at Kyle. "Name's Rain. Come on, Kyle Yukishiro. Fresh air awaits."


	3. You Need Your Own Pokemon For Your Protection.  I Know!  Here, Come With Me!

Kyle's mother was right -- it was extremely easy to get from Viridian City to Pallet Town.

After getting out of Diglett's Cave, Kyle and Rain made their way south, toward Viridian City. Weepinbell cut down the bush, and they stopped for a minute to heal her at the Pokemon Center. Then, Rain led Kyle south toward the tiny town that would jumpstart his journey. They jumped from the ledges; an easy fifteen minute walk from one side of Route 1 to another. 

Pallet Town was a small town...only a few houses, no Pokemon Center. The biggest building by far was in one corner -- Professor Oak's laboratory. Rain and Kyle quickly made their way across town and stepped up to the door. It automatically opened in front of them, and they made their way through the lobby, which was filled with bookcases. 

Professor Oak was standing by a desk, waiting for Kyle, albeit a little impatiently. His head perked up as the two came through the door. "Well, hello there --" He stopped as he recognized Rain. "Well, would you look at that!"

Rain stepped into the lighting of the laboratory, pushing Kyle forward. At the same time, he put a finger to his lips, signaling for Professor Oak to be quiet without Kyle being able to see him.

Kyle, meanwhile, thought the 'would you look at that' comment was directed at him. "Yep! I made it all the way through Diglett's Cave. It got hard, though. I learned not to step on the Diglett. This guy named Rain helped me out, though." He motioned to Rain. "He said he wanted for you to check his Pokedex."

"That's right," Professor Oak said. "You left from this same lab several years ago, right, Rain?"

Rain nodded. "I'll let you check my Pokedex later."

"Here's my mother's Weepinbell," Kyle said, handing Professor Oak the Pokeball that held it. "She mentioned something about you being able to send it back to her."

"I can send it to the Vermilion Pokemon Center." Professor Oak put the Pokeball on his desk.

Kyle finally took a minute to look around the lab. His eyes rested on several portraits on the wall behind Professor Oak. "What are those?" he asked.

Professor Oak looked up. "Ahh, yes, the Wall of Fame," he said. "Or at least, my own personal Wall of Fame. Every time there's been a new Pokemon Champion of Kanto, I've gone up to Indigo Plateau and congratulated them, entering their Pokemon into the National Hall of Fame. I also take a picture of them. Their pictures end up framed on this wall. I've been doing this for many years -- these pictures go back even to professors before me. I think there's every Kanto champion ever on this wall."

"There's a lot of them," Kyle said. "You said every Champion there's ever been?"

"Yep. Every Kanto champion, at least. I've sponsored several of these trainers."

Kyle looked along the wall until he found the caption he was looking for: "Santo Yukishiro, Pokemon Champion of Kanto." He looked up and gasped. There was his father, eleven years old, dressed like a Pokemon trainer. Kyle smiled. The eyes looked familiar. His mother had always said that he had inherited his father's eyes, but his mother's hair and face. 

Those eyes, though...Kyle would never forget them. He looked at the outfit -- just an average trainer outfit, albeit a bit outdated -- and noticed the Great Ball hanging around his father's neck. "Ninetales," he whispered to himself.

"You have the same Great Ball around your neck," Oak commented. "It was well known that Santo kept his favorite Ninetales inside it."

"Yeah, but it's long gone, not in this Great Ball any longer." Kyle's eyes surveyed the other pictures. "So many Champions, and to have my picture up here with them would be quite an honor." He pointed to the last picture, a picture of a young kid with a baseball cap on, covering up his hair (and his eyes -- the cap was huge). "Who's that?" he asked.

Oak looked at the picture, then at Rain, then back at Kyle. "That's Raindance Jyongoli, the current Pokemon Champion," he said. "He started his own Pokemon journey in this very lab, several years ago. Of course, that's a very old picture, taken when he first won the Championship."

"Wow," Kyle said. "That's amazing. Of course, hopefully, someday I'll be the new Champion, as long as I believe. So you can call this Raindance up and let him know that I'm coming for him!"

"That's some enthusiasm you've got there, kid," Professor Oak said. "So, down to business. Do you know what Pokemon you'd like to start with?"

"Well, if it is in any way possible, I would like Squirtle."

Oak chuckled to himself. "I figured such." He took one of the Pokeballs from the desk and handed it to Kyle. "That's as simple as it gets. Here's your new Pokemon!"

Kyle's smile went from ear to ear. A Pokemon! And it was all his! "Should I take it out?" he asked Professor Oak.

Oak looked around his office. "This poor office is getting a little squishy...you might want to take Squirtle outside." He looked out the window. "In fact, there's a little area of water that Squirtle would love. You can take him out there."

Ever enthusiastic, Kyle nodded. "Of course!"

After Kyle had left to play with his new Squirtle, Rain sighed to himself. "Finally, I got rid of that kid for a few minutes."

Oak smiled. "Now that he's gone, we don't have to keep your 'secret' anymore, do we, Raindance Jyongoli? How's your Pokedex coming?"

"I'm glad he didn't make the connection. That kid is an airhead!" "Raindance" handed his Pokedex to Oak. "It's hard sometimes to get around this area, especially Kanto. In Johto, it was a little easier. Nobody recognizes me there. Check me up, will you? It's hard to keep track anymore."

Professor Oak looked over Rain's Pokedex, pushing a few buttons to access the menu. "You've seen over two hundred different species of Pokemon? How is that possible?"

"I get around," Rain said, smiling smugly.

"And you've captured a hundred and three different species. Naturally, that would include any Pokemon that you have evolved."

"There are a couple that have evaded me, Professor, but I fully intend on becoming a competent Pokemon collector. I'm not a special trainer by any means, but I intend on trying my hardest."

Ahh, Rain. So modest. "Would you shut up? You're the Pokemon Champion. Who knows, you might get beat by that Yukishiro kid someday." The professor paused. "How do you know him, anyway?"

"Long story."

"The kid's got some spunk."

"Yeah." He laughed. "Not a lot of it, though. He's got a lot to live up to. The kid's a wuss, a real momma's boy!"

"Well, that's understandable. He WAS brought up by his mother."

Rain rolled his eyes. "I met up with him in Diglett's Cave on my way here. FIgured that would be the fastest route, seeing as how I don't have a Flying Pokemon right now. The kid was crouched behind a rock, trying to hide from Dugtrio."

"What was he doing in Diglett's Cave without a Pokemon to defend him?"

"Professor, he had his mother's Weepinbell. Your senior status is getting to you."

"Oh, right." Professor Oak blushed. "His mother? Oh, yes, Hideko Yukishiro. I remember her well. Don't know her as well as Santo, but she's from somewhere else...Hoenn?"

"Lilycove, I think that's what Kyle said. Could be wrong, though. I really don't know a lot about him."

"What are you doing traveling with him? You know if this continues, even though he is an airhead, he's going to figure out who you are --"

Rain put a gloved finger to Professor Oak's mouth. "Oak, I have no intention of traveling any further with that boy. I brought him to your office because he was lost, dazed, and confused. From here, I'm headed out to Cinnabar Island. I found this mysterious artifact during my travels in the Ruins of Alph, and I wanted to see if someone over there could take a look at it. Been years since that volcanic eruption -- I heard they rebuilt the lab."

Professor Oak sighed. "If you say so, Rain. But it would be good for someone to assist him in the beginning."

"Professor, he can't be allowed to know that I'm Raindance Jyongoli! You know how hard that's going to be? Sure, I've grown out my hair, but I'm recognizable! I won't do it."

"Just make sure he gets to Pewter in one piece." Professor Oak winked at Rain. "I heard you've been looking for a Chansey -- well, I just happened to get one in the office that nobody wants anymore. Kind of weird if you ask me, but if you keep an eye on the kid and make sure he gets to Pewter in one piece, you know, show him the ropes -- it's all yours."

Rain's eyes lit up. A Chansey! Going all the way back to Pewter City would be a little bit of a step out of the way, but he could always go south again. It was simple -- another entry into his Pokedex would be filled just like that. 

"I'll do it, Professor."

He just hoped that it would not go back and bite him in the rear end.

Meanwhile, Kyle was outside, near the water, playing with his Squirtle. The tiny turtle Pokemon had taken an instant liking to the new trainer. Together, they played in the water, Kyle going in knee-deep to chase after Squirtle, who would simply swim away. Though Squirtle didn't know any water-based attacks yet, a Water Pokemon was a Water Pokemon, in both cases -- Squirtle could swim, and it could still face up against Fire-typed Pokemon.

Kyle laughed as he splashed Squirtle. It was amazing! It was already around noon and he had his first Pokemon! Now he could at the very least get to Viridian before the end of the day came.

"Kyle!"

The boy turned around -- it was Rain, standing on the shore. The look on his face made his message seem urgent, so Kyle got out of the water, wringing out his pants. "What's up, Rain?"

"Professor Oak wants you to go to Viridian and pick up something for him. He says it's really important. We better get out of here if we want to make it back here before dinner. I'm going with you. By the way...do you have anything for lunch?"

Kyle shook his head. "I don't, unfortunately. But where do we have to go in Viridian?"

"Just the Pokemon Mart. He does it all the time, but he's too old and lazy to go get it." Rain smiled. "And we can stop somewhere for lunch. On me. Now, get your Pokemon out of that water before we start running late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my backlog. I do have other sections written, but no full chapters.


End file.
